


#15 - Journey

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [15]
Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: journey, Brier.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: journey, Brier. No beta.

"Look!" called Mint, as the party of cadets rode around the next bend. "There's Gothregor, Five. We're home, just in time for the harvest."

Brier, stiff from the ride from Tentir, stood in her stirrups to stretch a little. The fortress loomed above them on the slope, at first glance much the same as any other Riverland fortress, give or take a tower here and a gate there.

But she could feel the pull of the bond to their lord, and something settled within her as it never had for Caineron. The journey had been worth it, just for that.


End file.
